10 Maneras de decir Te Amo sin decirlo
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: Yuffie y Reno finalmente juntos... eso es ilegal... ¿No? ¿Porqué el mundo se ve tan gris? No son Drabbles, es una historia. Un Reffie más, para mi colección.
1. Chapter 1

10 maneras de decir "Te Amo" sin decirlo.

Pasos.

Caminaban. Por la sierra húmeda, el piso lodoso y el bosque tropical. Siempre caminaban. No hacía mucho, pero ninguno de ellos quería pensar hacia cuanto habían empezado a caminar. Sólo avanzaban subiendo, bajando cerros, esquivando árboles, recibiendo la lluvia leve que les mantenía empapados.

Ya se acercaban al fin, ya faltaba poco. Descansarían diez minutos, junto al lecho del rio, subirían la última loma y estarían ya a salvo por esta noche.

Miró al cielo. A través de los árboles se veía algo de nubes. No había tanta luz como hace rato, pero aún no era sonrosada, sinónimo que quedaba algo para el atardecer. Debían apurarse.

En el río se sentaron a descansar. No era común que Reeve les pusiera misiones conjuntas con Avalanche, pero no era extraña del todo. Estaban igual de sucios, sudorosos, mojados. Estaban tan cansados que ni se hablaban. Reno no se sentó en las rocas, mejor se acercó a ver si se podía beber agua. Metió su cabeza al agua. La sacó y miró la otra orilla. Un animal estaba bebiendo agua igual que él.

Rude ni los demás lo habían notado pero la ninja si. Rió y lo miró, pero no le dijo nada. Parecía agotada, y eso era raro en ella hasta para Cloud, que se acerco y le tocó la frente.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Puedo continuar" dijo tocándose el vientre. Reno vio que el agua se tornaba dorada, signo inequívoco que tenían que irse.

"Se acabo el descanso chicos!" dijo Rude, y avanzó lento. Cloud se puso en pie y lo siguió. La ninja se sobó el vientre con su rostro pálido. Reno fue hasta ella, se acuclillo delante.

"Sube"

Ella miró el rostro, ladeado. "¿Qué esperas? Debemos seguir, pequeña."

Ella se subió. Odiaba que la llamaran así, de común, pero esa vez, sintió un agua tibia en su corazón al oírlo.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro, dejándose acunar por el paso. Después de todo, mañana podría preguntar porque sentía tanta paz.


	2. Chapter 2

10 Maneras de decir Te Quiero

2. Suave.

Reno había notado que cuando Yuffie bromeaba con sus amigos, Cid, Barret o cualquier otro, al reír solía golpearlos en el hombro.

Había notado también que cuando hablaba con él solía mantener la vista baja, y lo evitaba, aunque siempre parecía quedarse en un radio cercano.

Desde la misión donde la llevo en brazos, hacia pocas semanas, ella lo miraba y se sonrojaba. El pensó que la situación la había hecho sentirse avergonzada.

Un día logro acercarse sin que ella lo rehuyera, y ella se puso a hablar sin parar sobre sus cosas, rozándole de vez en cuando y casi por casualidad. El se apoyo en el dintel de la ventana para escucharla más atento.

Pero llegó Reeve, la mandaba a otra misión, lejos, por tres semanas. O tres días, porque ella era una genio y lo podía resolver.

"Sólo una cosa más" Reno la detuvo del brazo, tocando con dos dedos su piel, dos dedos sus guantes.

"Dime" ella se sorprendió.

"Te quería pedir disculpas, el otro día que te cargué, sin preguntar… no quise mirar"

Ella quiso decirle 'no, debiera yo agradecerte por no haberlo dicho, porque me tapaste', pero se rió, se dió una vuelta pensando qué iba a decir. Reno pensó que le daría un golpe y un 'no seas tonto', pero ella dejo de girar y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Lo pilló con la guardia baja, así que se sorprendió muchísimo. La niña lo miró con ojos brillantes y se fue.

"Creo que tú le gustas" dijo el vampiro, apareciendo a su lado.

Reno se sintió raro, ridículo ahí, deseando que ella ya estuviera de vuelta, y agradeció que su terno fuera amplio.


	3. Chapter 3

10 Maneras 03

3. Confesión.

Confesión

Ella había estado inconsciente algunos días. No es que fuera la única que decaía, los ánimos de todos lo hacían y sus cuerpos ya no respondían. El la miraba desde su lugar, el marco de la ventana, fumando. Era su turno, mientras esperaba que lo enviaran a otra misión. Ella se puso de lado, y despertó. El apagó el cigarro.

"Reno" susurró.

"Dime, pequeña"

"Nunca duermes conmigo, ni lo intentas. A todas las demás las sigues…"

El pensó que estaba soñando aun. No lo recordaría.

"Ven más cerca".

Reno se sentó en el suelo, a mirarla. La ninja sin bandana ni sonrisa, pálida y con voz suave, no era algo que desagradara…

"Dime porque no te recuestas" le pasó la mano por el pelo. "está helado."

Ella pareció dormirse. El mantuvo un segundo más su mano en su pelo, la pasó por su cara y la besó. Ella sonrió levemente a toque. "Reno!" Oyó que Rude le llamaba.

"Porque temo que si te agarro, ya no te suelto".

Lástima que Yuffie estuviera demasiado despierta, o al menos, algunas mariposas despertaron por ahí.

Aún de noche.

Debo confesar que de Todos los fanfics que he escrito hasta ahora, este es mi favorito. Ojala tuviera mas reviews…


	4. Chapter 4

10 Maneras De Decir Te Quiero Sin Decirlo.

Imprudencia

Corrían bajo los disparos del enemigo, sólo unos metros, saltaban la valla, y los estaba esperando Rude con el camión para volverse a casa. Los pasos apresurados de todos en el equipo se veían un poco mas lento por el miedo a las balas, caminaban en zigzag. Cloud llevaba la maleta, Elena le abría el paso delante, Atrás iba Reno, y a los costados Tifa y Yuffie.

Faltaban solo unos metros, y eso les daba ánimo. Llegaron a la verja, que Elena hizo estallar.

Un disparo alcanzo a Cloud, el brazo de la maleta. La bala en realidad le había perforado uno, y herido superficial el otro, pero en ese momento no lo sabían. Sólo vieron el chorro de sangre, y la maleta volar por encima de la ninja. Yuffie saltó tras la maleta, cuando Tifa subió a un sangrante Cloud en shock a la van. Reno se quedo abajo, aún al alcance de las balas.

"Ella podrá llegar sola, no lo dudes"

"Cierra la maldita puerta de una vez, la misión fracasó, debemos volver!"

"Reno, ya vámonos, es lo mismo que otras misiones!"

"NO!! Sin ella no nos vamos!!"

Fueron tensos segundos, contradecir la orden "salgan de ahí" era algo fuera de lo normal. Entonces de entre las hiervas salió en cuerpo de la ninja, ensangrentado pero vivo, y al parecer no herido. Reno corrió hacia ella, le quitó el maletín que tenia contra el pecho, y lo tiró a la camioneta.

Entonces, sólo entonces, se permitió abrazarla y subirla de un salto. Ya luego la regañaría por la imprudencia, ahora sólo atinaba abrazarla.


	5. Chapter 5

Respuesta

Yuffie solía ser algo distante, pese a que llamaba mucho la atención dándose vueltas y hablando todo el rato. Parecía inocente, pero tenía nos gestos tan sensuales, miradas… otros realmente dulces, pero no era muy de piel. Rara vez abrazaba a alguien, que no fuera Cloud o Vincent, y siempre de broma. Por eso a Reno le pareció tan extraño que ella comenzara a abrazarlo de vez en cuando.

Cuando nadie miraba, generalmente pasaba sus brazos desde atrás por debajo de su pecho, y apoyaba unos segundos su cabeza en la espalda. Suspiraba, apretaba fuerte, y luego lo soltaba y salía corriendo. O alguien venia, se volteaba y fingía que no habían hecho nada.

Al principio el juego le extraño, pero luego lo siguió, y se apoyaba un poco en ella cada vez que lo hacía. Le gustaba en especial cuando él estaba sentado, cansado del papeleo, y ella llegaba y apoyaba sus brazos por encima de los hombros de él, y apoyaba su mentón en el cuello, entonces el pasaba las manos por los hombros de ella, tras hacer que estaba bostezando, y le olía el pelo.

Un día, ella no lo abrazo. Y luego paso otro y otro. Y Reno se sentía como si algo le faltara. Sufría de síndrome de abstinencia de abrazos, porque cada vez que ella pasaba cerca, una alarma se le encendía. Una semana después de echarla de menos, la encontró en el pasillo. Su cuerpo era muy pequeño en comparación con él, y le gustaba sentirlo así. Como caminaba tras Cloud, la detuvo por el codo y la empujo a una oficina vacía.

"Necesito preguntarte algo" dijo aún en voz alta por si alguien escuchaba.

"Dime".

"Porque dejaste de hacerlo?" dijo mirándole el ombligo.

"Que cosa?

"Eso de los abrazos."

Ella sonrió y él le miro la cara. Y comprendió enseguida.


	6. Chapter 6

Rescate

Le habían dicho que no lo hiciera, y la habían dejado a cargo de un Rude malhumorado para que no pudiera hacerlo, lo que siempre hacia. Escapar.

Ella dejaba cierta gente en el campo, era un gran guerrero, pero a veces e empecinaba en rescatar, en especial por algún grado de afección que iba desde _me prestó su chocobo para ir de compras _o _su madre espera que el regrese para su cumpleaños_. Ellos no solían ver siempre la lógica de sus argumentos, pero era ella y era Reno aquellos que solían conocer las historias de cada soldado, y detectar los posibles jefes, los que tenían más habilidades en una cosa que en otra. Ella además así seleccionaba los que iban al escuadrón de espías.

Una buena cosa, con esa guerra sin fin, lodosa de sangre, agotadora. Parecía que les drenaba el ánimo. Reeve pensaba que la popularidad de Reno entre los soldados podía ser una excusa para intentar rescatarlo. Pero las reglas son reglas y la única forma de traerlo de vuelta vivo, o incluso muerto, era un milagro. Y Yuffie se empecinaba en ir ella misma a hacer el rescate, cosa que Cloud temía fuera suicida.

Las primeras cinco horas encerrada las paso hablando cosas sin sentido. De a poco empezó a preguntar cosas de Reno. Rude estaba ms reacio a hablar, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Ella preguntaba por más y mas cosas que hubiera hecho, pequeñas anécdotas, no mencionó su captura, su posible no retorno. Rude quiso beber, Yuffie pensó que ya no podría salir, _el chico debe beber demasiado, _pensó. Ella se enjuago la boca con licor, algo le dijo que no lo tragara. De repente Rude cayo inconsciente, tras seis horas de beber sin parar.

Yuffie se puso en pie más preparada. Ya sabía que llevaba el en su chaqueta, entre las costuras y cómo era para soportar las distintas torturas. Tres AM, ella no tenia sueño ni miedo, o al menos mas del mismo que la alimentaba. Se cargó con todo. Ella no había asaltado esa fortaleza. Sus tres espías preferidos la esperaban con el equipo. Les hizo sacar casi todo, dejar solo lo necesario, y partieron.

Al amanecer, ya estaban a medio camino en unas almenas. Yuffie estaba furiosa, Reeve la había retrasado porque si. Si bien Reno para él no era "agente vital" de la causa (significa reemplazable), ella penaba que su pérdida afectaría a los soldados demasiado. Los chicos le ayudarían al dejarlos en ciertos tramos ocultos, ella estaba segura que no los descubrirían y que alguna cosa se les ocurriría. Los dejó en distintos tramos, mediante avanzaban, y al tercero a vista de un modo de escape. Vigilaron dese el mediodía hasta que estaba atardeciendo. A las luces, tomaron dos uniformes y sabían la ubicación de Reno.

Ella abrió la puerta de la celda. El estaba cabizbajo, las manos atadas a la espalda. Ella se dio cuenta que esto sería más difícil que nunca.

"me das un cigarro?"

Cuando lo tomaron para sacarlo del cuarto, creyó que aun eran los malos. Cundo lo subieron al jeep que su segundo al mando llevo hasta ellos, casi se pone a gritar, o intenta escapar.

En ese momento, sintió en el soldado el olor del pelo de ella. El otro chico lo dejo inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, lo hizo en su cama, y a su lado, estaba Elena llorando. A su cabecera, Rude, con uno de sus rostros de alivio. Había estado grave, tena las manos vendadas, aunque por el dolor aun las tenia.

Mucho tiempo después, comenzó a ver qué había pasado. Nunca tuvo esperanzas de ser salvado, y quería arreglar cuentas con ella, quería saber porque lo había hecho, pero siempre ella estaba en "una misión" que se había complicado. En realidad, ella desde que le vio a los ojos antes de montarlo inconsiente al jeep bajo el aviso de huida, se dio cuenta del orgullo herido.

"¿Por qué me salvaste? No te lo pedí, yo… no quería deberte nada…"

"La pregunta que generalmente la gente hace es ¿Me hubieras dejado ahí? Pero yo te pregunto otra cosa. ¿Me dejaste ahí?"

"No"

"¿Y porque hubiera debido hacerlo yo?"

Reno le miró. No estaba enojado, bueno un poco, pero no la odiaba. Ella se relajó.

"Tú eres importante, tienes futuro, yo solo pasado, Princesa".


	7. Chapter 7

Juegos

Ella siempre estaba con su ombligo al aire. Hiciera viento o nieve, usaba chaquetas y capas pero se dejaba el obligo al aire. El se preguntaba porque, si es le dejaba tan expuesta.

Ella rio esa vez y dijo "porque se ve lindo"

Ella solía moverse y sacar el ombligo. Un día, él la tomo en brazos, y presionó sus labios contra el ombligo, y sopló, justo como se le hace a los niños pequeños. Ella gritó y pataleó, riéndose, así que él la tiro sobre su escritorio, sin importarle los papeles, y siguió jugando.

Vincent ni Reeve tuvieron corazón para decirles que las órdenes las necesitaban ahora.


	8. Chapter 8

Salto

Luchando de nuevo. Siempre luchando. En esos momentos se producía una extraña simbiosis en el grupo. Siempre había barro. Y si no, en guardias, o juntas de guerra donde se discutían nuevos puntos en habitaciones oscuras, donde se veían los planos y las manos de todos, apenas parte de sus rostros. Ella casi nunca estaba ahí, siempre vagaba. O a veces solía distinguir su mentón frente a él, lo que lo tranquilizaba. En esas ocasiones, el no escuchaba nada de lo que hablaban los 'expertos'. Parecía que el mundo se reducía a las cosas que se hablaban en silencio, casi mudos, a través de la mesa. Cuando ella no estaba, Reno miraba sus dedos y se preguntaba porque esta guerra.

Ellos no podían hablarse ahora. Había más oficiales que intentaban que hubiera más disciplina, y tenían que no ser vistos ni hablando siquiera. El extrañaba su toque, le dolía la piel. El sabia que pasaba, y que pasaría. Cuando se cruzaban en el pasillo la fiebre no se calmaba hasta que se masturbaba solo, amargado. Sabía que cualquier cosa que pasara estrían fuera e ley. Ella se empezó a sentar a su lado en las juntas, y se tocaban con dificultad.

Un día ella lo llamó en el pasillo y se quedaron mirando de frente tres largos segundos. Nadie alrededor. Ella le tomo la mano, con el vientre latiendo, y lo metió a un cuarto. Un baño. Cundo la espalda de ella toco la pared del fondo, él le sujeto las manos y la beso por primera vez. Salvaje. El podría haber estado ahí tres horas, sin parar. Ella gemía bajito en su oído. Su temblor. Su mirada. En el último baño, escondidos, sin hacer ruido ni movimientos innecesarios, dieron el primer paso a la ilegalidad.

O más bien, salto a la deriva y sin paracaídas.


	9. Chapter 9

10 maneras 09

Sin Salida

Para nadie nunca fue secreto lo que pasaba. Ellos eran demasiado expresivos. O quizá llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos, porque los oficiales nunca preguntaron nada. Era percibible en el aire. La tensión había disminuido.

La disciplinaria tenido su efecto, decía Reeve en la junta. Siempre se situaba alto para que el oficial no viera las manos enlazadas de Reno y Yuffie. _Y la consecuencia era que había cundido el desánimo y la desesperanza. La gente necesitaba relajarse_.

Yuffie miraba a todos. Cloud empapaba de… nada, se perdía y seguramente hablando con Zack o Aerith. Todos estaban más o menos atentos al discurso, incluido Rufus, quien seguro traía un artista o decoraba las tiendas. Miro a Reno, descorazonado, y entendió que en parte los soldados se contagiaban de eso. Vincent los miraba, callado.

Más tarde, fue a la habitación de Reno. Ella no se ceñía del todo a las reglas y esperó que saliera para cruzarse en el pasillo. Entonces fue y con todas sus ninja-fuerzas, le mando un palmazo en las nalgas que lo hizo saltar fuera de sí. Se volteo entre enojado y sorprendido, ella sonrió, y dijo solo una palabra.

"ánimo"


End file.
